Parody of the Month
The Parody of the Month (PotM) was created by Master Studios and is based on, and meant to coincide with, Benad361's Unterganger of the Month (UotM) award video (released at the end of every month). However in reality it is often released days after the UotM award. Until recently the UotM was much more popular and frequented. However as of the 4th July 2012 they are both equal in terms of popularity and attention, partly due to the drastic drop in participation in the UotM contest after Benad361 was forced to announce new rules. Following the Unterganger Awards (UA) inception in October 2012, the PotM was planned to be announced under the UA. As the month progressed, it became apparent that the PotM was still too independant to run in line with the UA, and suggestions for a closer integration were refuted by Master Studios. The first UA award series was announced without either the PotM or UotM, leaving both to be announced separately by their own main judges. For unknown reasons, the PotM has been stagnating around November 2012, a fate shared with the UotM. As of 20 November 2012, neither of them have announced October's results, and it is doubtful that either will have a November run if they were ever to catch up. However, a transfer of power was carried out, and the PoTM for January 2013 was eventually announced, alongside other award systems. Judging and Fairness To insure that winning nominees are chosen more directly on their own merit, the submissions can only be judged by originality, creativity, quality, and the number of times nominated. This way, things such as number of views on Youtube are taken out of the equation, so "unpopular" parodies (in terms of views, likes, etc.) have more or less the same chances of winning as the "popular" ones. Also, as an added measure, Judges are not allowed to nominate anyone for the contest to prevent favoritism or other manipulation by the judges. Current Judges Master Studios has followed in Benad's footsteps in that, if an unterganger receives three Parody of the Month Awards in the same year, the unterganger is sent an invitation by Master Studios to join the judges panel. If they accept they are added to the panel and therefore are bound by the rules of the contest. Recipients Playlist Master Studios catalogues the winners in the form of a video playlist showcasing all of the winners for easy access and as a way to promote the winners even further. Possible new management As it looks increasingly unlikely that Master Studios will ever catch up with the awards (as of November 2012 -January 2013 onwards), discussion has now begun about a possible takeover of the awards by a newly-elected leader/s if the awards are not released by Master Studios by January 31st, 2013. Master Studios declared he would try to update the contest, and if he could not do so by this date, then such elections could go ahead. External links *Downfall Parodies Forum's subforum for Parody of the Month nominations *Parody of the Month 2012 Winners Playlist Category:Awards